


Ember Island

by scarlettrosefire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Heavy Petting, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettrosefire/pseuds/scarlettrosefire
Summary: “Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind. Give it a chance, and it can help you understand yourselves and each other. The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges.”
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee/Zuko, Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Ember Island

It had been an okay day on the beach. Mai had frustratingly not accepted any of my displays of affection. She knew that only meant I would fuck her harder tonight. “Why didn’t you tell those guys who we were,” I said to Azula over the tea-table. She responded, “I guess I was intrigued...I’m so used to people worshiping us.

Azula’s nipples had been hard ever since we had conquered those spineless beach ballplayers. Nothing gets my sister hornier than someone else’s defeat at her own hands. Growing up, she would always find her way into my room after she had won her fire competitions. She would lay my hands on her breasts as she caressed my dick, loving to make me squirm as much as her opponents.

“They should,” said Ty Lee. She was the only nobleman’s daughter I hadn’t fucked growing up. Azula always said she was off-limits and though I hated it, I knew never to cross my sister. Besides, Ty Lee had such a big mouth she would for sure tell Azula, and worst Mai, if we did. Still, whenever she got to yapping too much, I always wished I could stick my dick down her throat.

“Yes I know and I love it,” Azula marveled. “But for once I wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn’t know who we were.”

“Like waves washing away footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. Ember Island reveals the true you.” Our advisors, Lo & Li, continued to preach to us as they poured a soft rose liquid into each of our tea. Mai and I side-eyed each other, shrugged, and drank along with the other two.

Things started to fade after a sip or two and as my advisors started to exit the room, my dick started to get harder and harder. Mai noticed it first. As I prepared for a sarcastic comment to slip out of her mouth, she quickly slipped my dick in instead. I grabbed her ass as she quickly pulled back the slip of my pants and started to work her mouth up and down the length of my cock. I threw back my head and moaned as I gripped her ass harder, kneading it as she bobbed her head up and down.

I heard a gasp and quickly remembered that Azula and Ty Lee were sitting right across from us. Yet as I looked up, I realized the gasp was one of many coming from Ty Lee’s mouth as my sister sucked on one of her nipples while caressing the other. What did we just drink? As we began to undress, the sun softly rested on all of our skin. All three of their beautiful bodies were a feast for my scarred eye. Any guy in the fire nation would fight tooth and nail to be in my position right now.

Azula began to spread and eat Ty Lee’s ass out as Ty Lee played her tongue on Azula’s clit. As I watched, getting turned on with every lick, I began to understand why Azula said she was off limits. She wanted to be the only one fucking her. But I was going to make sure I fucked them all.

Mai was still sucking me off but I needed more. I positioned her in between my legs, grabbed her two ponytails, and started to fuck her mouth, then her throat. Her moans vibrated around my dick, intensifying the heat between us. She liked choking on me, so I went slowly so she could feel all of me. I could tell she was getting more and more turned on, and I wanted to feel how wet she was for myself.

I pushed her head down one last time, getting one last thrust in her throat, and pulled out. It took everything in me not to cum right there on her beautiful face. She slobbered and spit on my dick, using the slobber to jerk me off further. She went to touch herself and I immediately stopped her hand. “You’re not allowed to do that.” She looked up at me with malice, thinking this was my way of getting back at her for earlier. Tease her without taking her to orgasm. I wasn’t going to be that cruel. At least, not today.

Her look of malice turned into a smirk as I threw her on the pillows we were sitting on and spread her legs wide. I loved sniffing Mai’s pussy. She smelled so perfect. I stuck my tongue as deep as I could tasting her for the first time in hours. I usually got restless whenever it had been too long since I licked her. I wanted to really feel her pussy as I ate so I replaced my tongue with my fingers and started to lightly suck on her clit. Her moans escalated as I finger fucked her. This was just too good. She was so open, so ready. Sex was the only time that Mai truly expressed her emotions. When she started to soak my fingers, I knew she was ready for all of me.

I guided my dick inside of her and quickly picked up pace as I leaned over her, kneading my hips inside of her. I needed to get as deep as possible, filling every crevice. Mai’s moans hit a different pitch and I noticed a shift in movement across the tea table.

“Zuzu, what are you doing to Mai to make her act in such a depraved way,” said Azula. I shot her a glare responding, “what does it look like?” I noticed Azula had positioned Ty Lee between her legs facing us so Ty had a good look at me roughly fucking their best friend. I had a great look at Ty Lee’s pussy getting fatter and wetter as Azula played with it. Then our eyes locked as I matched the rhythm of my strokes to the rhythm of Azula’s fingers. Ty’s breathy moans got deeper. Azula noticed our stares and smirked saying to Ty, “notice something you like?”

“I do. Are you finally going to let me have a taste, Zula?” Azula started to use her other hand to caress Ty Lee’s perky breast. “I might if he can get unstuck from Mai’s hole.” I looked down at Mai as I continued to stroke deep inside her. She looked close to cumming, so I spread her cheeks wider and sped up the pace. I felt her squirt all over me and smirked. Many nights in between Mai’s legs had taught me exactly what it took to put her to sleep. I leaned down to lick all of her goodness off of her thighs as her eyelids started to flutter. She quickly went to sleep, but my dick was still hard with desire. Desire to have something that was kept from me for so many years. I needed to have Ty Lee.

I sat down on a nearby stool and beat my dick, never breaking eye contact with Ty. Azula pulled her finger’s out of Ty’s wetness and smacked her ass, sending her over to me. Her breasts bounced as she pranced over to me like this was another day in the palace gardens. “Get on your knees,” I said. Ty looked over at my sister for approval. “Listen to everything he says,” Azula commanded, “or you won’t get your spankings tonight.”

Ty Lee kneeled down and looked up at me with her big, beautiful doe eyes. I slipped my dick in between her juicy lips and began to mouthfuck her. Gods I had been dreaming of this for years. She was talented too, licking and swirling her tongue as fast as her ballet turns. Azula came over and started to play with her own clit as I thrust in and out of Ty’s mouth. She took my dick deep in her throat with no hesitation. Her mouth was so wet and good, I couldn’t get enough.

“Azula, I want what you had earlier.” Azula looked up at me with a satisfied smile as she changed from fingerfucking herself to fingerfucking Ty’s ass. “Yea, get it ready for me, just like that.” Ty’s moans intensified and I just couldn’t resist. When she looked up at me and moaned out ‘daddy’ I came all over her pretty little face. Shit, I’d have to do that again down her throat next time.

I got myself ready as Azula tended to Ty’s ass, getting it ready for my length. I couldn’t wait to cum in it. When I was hard again, I shoved my sister out of the way and knelt over Ty. She had enjoyed her for so many years. Now it was my turn. I slowly pushed my way in, slipping in deeper and deeper as Ty opened up to me. It was like a breath of fresh air sinking into her pretty little ass.

I pulled out and whispered, “spread into your favorite position Ty.” She giggled and gracefully got into a middle split. “Azula.” My sister looked up. “Open her.” My sister came in front of Ty and spread her ass cheeks, spanking them as I sunk my dick in her again. Ty and I started screaming our moans. Gods, this felt amazing.

I pounded Ty into the ground and caught my sister's eyes. There was something different there that I rarely saw. Usually, I only got callous stares from her, but this time...curiosity. I felt Ty cum from the intensity and I pulled out. Before my sister could say another word. I picked her up and positioned her on the balcony wall facing her to the sun setting over the fire nation. “Fuck me as I look out on our kingdom brother.” She always wanted to have the last word, but I was going to be the dominant tonight.

I pushed her head down and roughly started to pump inside of her, not giving her any break. I knew all too well my sister craved a dominant man. No man ever had the guts to treat her like this, to make her submit. And how could they? Who could she trust more than her brother?

Azula tried to hold back her screams but soon they ripped out as I started to fingerfuck her asshole. “Who’s the depraved one now, sister? Fucking your brother and secretly loving every second of it.” Azula continued to moan as she came multiple times on my dick. “Shall I fuck a son into you? What would father say?” Her moans got deeper and more wonton. “You know our son would be the most powerful fire bender in the world. You want that don't you?” I smacked her ass hard and continued to fingerfuck her slick hole.

As I continued to pound into Azula, hard and fast, I noticed a repeated, steamy, and groaning ‘yes’ start to escape from her lips. She was reaching the peak of her pleasure. “Louder!” I screamed. ‘YES! YES! YES!’ I came inside her pussy, the build-up shaking through me as the pleasure washed over us wave after wave. I slowly removed myself from her crevices and carried her back to the tea-table. I laid her in between the other two and she gripped her hands on both of their bums as she finally closed her eyes for rest. I looked down on them sleeping soundly. I had conquered them all. Ember Island had shown us four who the true fire lord was.


End file.
